Fangirls attack
by ReinaHeartsCallingRain
Summary: a little funny thing i just made up
1. Chapter 1

FAN GIRLS ATTTTTTTTTTTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCKKKKKKKKKKKK!

Summary: i thought of this while yim ing my friend.She doesnt like jesse (grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr).

Kelly(Me): Hey guys look it's ROXAS! GEET HHHHHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!

Fangirls: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH GGGGGGGGGGETTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!

(Fangirls start chasing him)

Roxas:AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Kelly: Why aren't you going Mystique?

Mystique: Cuz im waiting for Riku to show up. What about you?

Kelly: I'm waiting till they chase him over here so I can get him. Hey Isn't that Zac Effron?

Mystique: Ha I'm not falling for that one.

: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Kelly: No Really.

(mystique starts to see Zac Effron in the distance and starts chasing him)

Mystique: WWWWAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIITTTTTTTTTTT IIIIIIIIIIIIIIII WWWWWWWWWAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNAAAAAAAAAAA KKKKKKKKKKIIIIIIIIIIIIIISSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS YYYYYYYYYYOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUUU!

(Roxas tripps over by kelly)

Roxas: OH NO!

Kelly: Yep it's me again!

(kelly starts chasing him in a 1 man stampede while he's running awaay)

Roxas: Why dont i have a bodyguard? AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! I CANT BELIEVE SHE LOCKED UP THE OTHER FAN GIRLS IN A CAGE! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Namine: GET AWAY FROM HIM!

(Kelly unlocks the cage of over 1,000,000 fan girls)

Kelly: GEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEETTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR !

(all the fangirls start chasing her in a angry mob)

Kelly:(while dragging roxas) Come on lets go!

Mystique: WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIITTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT!

Kelly: So mystique what was your prize?

Mystique: Riku AND Zac

(roxas starts to crack up at the fat bag Mystique was dragging as its contents spilled out)

Riku: Hey that isint funny!

: Yes it is!

Roxas, Riku, and Zac: Who was that?

Sora: Riku its me u numbskull!

Riku: Shut Up Sora!

(Sora takes out his keyblade and starts beating up riku)

Riku:OOOWWWW! STOP! HEY THAT HURTS!OWOWOWOWOWOWO2WOWOOWWOOWOWOWOW!


	2. Chapter 2

Fangirls Attack part 2

Kelly : Daphne look there's Leon!!!!

Daphne:Where?

Daphne runs around in circles while everyone laughs

Mystique:Like oh my gosh Alice, isint that Seifer?

everyone looks at alice who is drooling at seifer who is just looking around

Alice: GIIIIIIIIIIIMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Everybody laughs as Alice chases around the terrified Seifer

Daphne: Hey Lexus isint raymond like gone now?

Lexus: Yeah y?

Daphne: Becuase Tidus is single now.And he's over there.

Kelly starts roaring with laughter as Lexus chases Tidus down, then starts drooling as Riku walks by

Riku:Sup?

Riku sees Kelly looking at him and starts running as she comes close to him

Kelly:YOURRRRRRRRRRRE MMMMMIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNEEEEEEEEEEEEEE RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIKKKKKKKKKKKKKKUUUUUUUUUUU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Later at the girls hideout

Leon,Seifer,Tidus,And Riku: LEEEEEEEEEEET uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuusssssssssss oooooooooooouuuuuuuuuuuuutttttttttttttttttt!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

later sora comes by and starts beating riku up with _two _keyblades.

Sora:HOw do you like it RIKU??????????????

RIKU:OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	3. Chapter 3

Fangirls Attack! Part 2!

Disclaimer: I Do Not own ANY kingdom hearts or final fantasy characters. If I did I would have my staff make a movie of kh and make a whole bunch of the games for $10.00 each.

Kassy: Hey look it Leon! GET HIM!!!!!

(Mystique, Kelly, Louis, Brandon, Mason, and Justin throw up as a whole bunch of fangirls start chasing Leon)

Kelly ( To Mystique) : You Know someone set Riku free, Right?

Mystique: Yeah, so?

Kelly: HE'S MINE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Riku Fangirls: Now all we have to is choose who gets him…..

Kelly: I know how to make it easier.

Fangirls: How?

Kelly: Just give him to me.

Kelly grabs Riku and runs away

Riku fan girls: GET BACK HERE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Kelly: Hahahahahahahahhahahahahahhahahahahhahahahahahhh!!!! Uh-Oh!

Mystique: Don't even try it!

Kelly: OK! Makes a very loud belch

Mystique: Runs away EWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Mason, Brandon, Justin, and Louis: What is up with girls and their wideo game boys?

Mystique: I wonder where Kelly went?

Kelly's getting chased by all the Riku fan girls

Kelly: HHHHHHEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP MMMMMMMMMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Demyx: Heeeeeyyyy what about meeee?

Kelly: Nobody cares about you!

Demyx starts crying

Every one but demyx: SHUT UP!

Vincent: Apparently nobody cares about me either.WHY?????

Cloud: Not true! Lucrecia Does!!

Cloud puts an evil smirk on his face

Justin: Hey is that Yuffie?

Mason Nods

Justin: Come baaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaccccccccccccckkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk bbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbaaaaaaaaaaaaabbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbyyyyyyyyyyyyy!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Mason sees Tifa and Brandon sees Namine

Mason & Brandon: COOOOOOMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBAAAAAAAAAAAACCCCCCCCCCCCCCCKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

20 Minutes Later

Kelly, Mystique, and Kassy walk onto the Gummi Ship, Each carrying a large bag

The End


End file.
